


Change

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little more than a year since the defeat of the Life Fibers, and some things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a little more than a year since they had defeated and stopped Ragyo from taking over the world, and since then, well, things have changed.

Satsuki and the Elite Four had all graduated and split off, Ryuko and Mako were in their final year of high school. Ryuko no longer lived with Mako and her family, much to Mako's disappointment, and instead Ryuko and Satsuki got an apartment together. Soroi lives with them as well, and despite their requests for him to say otherwise, Soroi refers to the two of them as "Lady Satsuki" and "Lady Ryuko". Gamagoori, Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Sanageyama had all gone off to separate colleges while Satsuki attended a college nearby where she and Ryuko lived. 

Despite attending entirely different colleges in different parts of Japan, they all made it a point to at least visit once in a while. Gamagoori came and visited as often as he could, spending time with Mako since they had started dating, and also paying his respects and visiting Satsuki when he had the chance as well.

Jakuzure came by at least once a month, going over to Ryuko and Satsuki's place to catch up with her best friend and to chat about the latest news. Ryuko found out that Jakuzure was quite the gossip and was able to keep tabs on everyone in the Elite Four. Ryuko even found out that Jakuzure and Inumuta had started dating when she overheard the band major and her older sister talking.

Inumuta stopped by on occasion as well, often because Ryuko and Satsuki were having some technology issues.

Satsuki wouldn't say it outright, but Ryuko could tell that Satsuki had missed seeing her friends. She didn't want to bring it up, but Ryuko had noticed that only one member of the Elite Four had yet to make a return.

"I'm gonna go to the store and then head over to Mako's place, sis!" Ryuko said, hurrying past the living room where Satsuki was watching TV.

"Ah, don't be home too late. Soroi is making your favorite." Satsuki said, sipping on her tea.

Ryuko nodded as she slipped into her shoes. "Enjoy your day, Lady Ryuko. Do try and stay cool, it's going to be quite warm today." Soroi called from the kitchen.

Ryuko chuckled. "Mm, thanks!" She said before slipping out the door. "I'm off!" She called, closing the door behind her.

Ryuko breathed out a sigh, looking up at the vast blue sky overhead. Summer was here and it was starting to get uncomfortably hot. Thankfully, today wasn't one of those days. It was warm, sure, but there as a nice cool sea breeze blowing in and giving off a nice refreshing atmosphere.

Hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts, Ryuko headed up the street. There was a low supply of ice cream at the Mankanshoku household, so Ryuko offered to pick some up before she went to visit Mako.

She walked with a skip in her step, kicking a pebble along as she entered the shopping district. Her eyes wandered from store to store, window shopping with a small, carefree smile on her face. Her eyes drifted to the store closest to her. It was a cute cafe, with sweets and treats galore. And, oh! Ice cream as well.

Slowly, Ryuko headed towards the door of the cafe, deciding to buy the ice cream for Mako here. She reached for the handle only for her hand to bump into someone else's. "Oh, sorry!" Ryuko pulled her hand away, as did the stranger. "I was-" Ryuko looked up and stopped, her eyes widening.

"It's no problem, I..." The stranger turned to her, his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. Ryuko noted the way that his eyebrows turned up in response as he looked at her. He was just a bit taller than when she last saw him, his muscles more toned but not bulky. Ryuko had no doubt in her mind of who he was, especially when she looked at his familiar head of green hair.

"S... Sanageyama..." She mumbled in surprise.

He raised his sunglasses off his eyes and rested them on top of his head, revealing his familiar gray eyes. "Matoi..." He said with just as much surprise.

Ryuko blinked herself out if her trance, freeing herself from Sanageyama's eyes. "U-Uh, um... Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked, flustered by his unexpected appearance.

"I'm home for summer break. You..." He trailed off and looked around before he gestured to the cafe. "Wanna catch up inside? My treat, Matoi." He offered with a wink and a grin.

Still surprised by his appearance, Ryuko nodded dumbly and stepped inside the building when Sanageyama pulled the door open for her.

\---

"And so they made me captain of the Kendo club," Sanageyama shared with a grin, finishing off the last of his ice cream cone.

Ryuko raised a brow. "Captain? It's only been a year since you've started college,"

Sanageyama grinned and shrugged as he licked off the melted ice cream from his fingertips. "Is it really a surprise when you're as awesome as me, Matoi?" Sanageyama laughed as Ryuko elbowed his side.

"I see you're back to your arrogant ways," Ryuko mumbled.

"Mhmm," Sanageyama brushed her off. "And you? What have you been up to, Matoi?" Sanageyama asked, as he swirled his stool to look at her.

Ryuko swirled her spoon around in her bowl of ice cream. "Hmm, Mako and I are in our last year of high school. Sis and I got an apartment together with Soroi..." Ryuko trailed off. "That's it really," she mumbled, pulling a spoonful of ice cream to her lips.

"Really?" Sanageyama reached out, grabbing Ryuko's hand that held her spoon. "Sounds pretty uneventful," he grumbled and he redirected her spoon into his mouth, his lips closing around the spoon.

Ryuko flushed, pulling the her hand and spoon away from Sanageyama. "H-Hey!" She protested, holding her ice cream close to her in a protective manner, earning a chuckle from Sanageyama. Pouting, Ryuko hesitated for a moment before ate a spoonful of ice cream and she continued on. "Aside from that, Gamagoori, Jakuzure, and Inumuta come over sometimes." She grumbled and turned to Sanageyama.

"Speaking of which, why haven't you come to visit yet?" Ryuko asked.

Sanageyama smirked. "Oh, miss me that much, Matoi? I'm flattered, maybe I should come home more often now," he teased as Ryuko flushed.

"N-No, idiot! I'm just asking because everyone else in the Elite Four came to visit and well, you..." Ryuko flushed and trailed off, shoving her mouth full of ice cream.

A chuckle escaped Sanageyama's lips. "Right, sorry about that. I've just been really busy at school, I'll try and come home more often. Besides, we still have to have our rematch right?" Sanageyama grinned as he poked Ryuko's arm.

Despite herself, Ryuko found a smile forming on her lips at that comment. "That's right..." She murmured quietly. Suddenly, she looked up at Sanageyama. "You should come over for dinner tonight." She said suddenly.

Sanageyama gave her an odd look. "Huh?"

Ryuko nodded. "You should. Soroi is making croquettes. I'm going over to Mako's right now, but if you want we can meet up here and then I can show you the way to my place." Ryuko said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to exchange phone numbers and I'll contact you then?" Sanageyama asked.

Ryuko flushed and nodded. "Ah, that works too." She said as she fished her phone out of her pocket, Sanageyama doing the same with his own. He paused as he watched Ryuko stare at her phone uncertainly.

"You know how to work your own phone, don't you?" He asked, using every fiber of his being to resist laughing upon seeing her red face.

"O-Of course I do! I just-" she stopped when Sanageyama leaned close to her and placed his hand over hers, turning her phone in his direction. Ryuko kept her focus on the screen of her phone, watching Sanageyama type his number into her phone as she desperately trying to ignore the way she could feel his breath on her temple.

After what felt like an eternity, Sanageyama pulled back and returned to his original position, releasing Ryuko's hand. "Alright, go ahead and send me a text and I'll save your number that way," he said with a small grin as Ryuko stared at his contact information on her phone. With slightly shaky fingers, she sent him a message. From the corner of her eye, she watched Sanageyama chuckle and input her contact info on his phone.

\---

"I'll see you tonight, Matoi." Sanageyama said when he and Ryuko emerged from the cafe. Ryuko nodded, a fresh tub of ice cream in the bag in her arms.

"Mm, I'll see you then." She said, watching as Sanageyama turned in the opposite direction and headed off, waving at her from over his shoulder, his free hand tucked into his pocket. When he was out of sight, Ryuko sighed as a smile emerged on her lips before she headed in the opposite direction and towards Mako's house.

\---

"I'm home!" Ryuko called as she entered the apartment. She slipped out of her shoes when Satsuki poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome home, you're just in time for dinner." Satsuki blinked, her brows raising in curiosity. "Hmm, you seem quite happy. Did something good happen at Mako's house?" Satsuki asked, noting the smile on Ryuko's lips.

Ryuko shook her head as she brushed past the kitchen and headed for the living room. "No, not at Mako's house. On the way there, something great happened! You'll never guess who I ran in- S-Sanageyama!" Ryuko yelped in surprise, spotting the familiar green haired male on her living room couch.

Ryuko flushed. "Sa-Sa-Sana-" she stammered.

Satsuki emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist. "Ah, yes. We have a visitor, Ryuko. I suppose I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Satsuki said.

Ryuko looked between Satsuki and Sanageyama, the former clearly trying to hide a smile while the latter was outright grinning. Flustered, Ryuko whipped out her phone, scrolling through her recent messages. "Y-You never texted me! H-H-How did you find your way here?!" Ryuko stammered, showing her phone to Sanageyama.

He grinned stupidly and pulled out his own phone. "Oh that? Well I just asked Satsuki for the address!" Sanageyama said.

"Sa-" Ryuko turned and looked at her sister, who had turned her head and averted her eyes elsewhere. "You had Satsuki's number? Why did you need mine?" Ryuko said.

Sanageyama smirked as his eyes flitted from Ryuko to Satsuki, momentarily. Ryuko wasn't stupid, she caught the knowing glance shared between the two friends. "Hmm, why indeed..." Sanageyama said, sending a smirk in Ryuko's direction.

Ryuko flushed and turned to Satsuki, while normally poised and held perfect posture, her shoulders were faintly trembling with suppressed laughter. Clearing her throat, Satsuki composed herself. "Ahem, anyway, come on Ryuko. Let's eat dinner and you can tell me all about what exciting thing happened while you went to the store today." Satsuki said and headed for the kitchen again. 

Ryuko flushed with embarrassment as a quiet gasp escaped her lips. She turned her attention to Sanageyama who was currently getting up from the couch. He smirked and Ryuko spotted a twinkle in his eye. "Hoh? Something exciting happened when you went to the store? Do tell, Matoi."

Frustrated and utterly embarrassed, Ryuko groaned and trudged into the kitchen with Sanageyama close behind her, insisting that he was the "something exciting" that happened to her today.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Ryuko,”

The girl with the red streak in her hair looked up from her breakfast and turned to her sister who was just coming into the kitchen. “Hmm?” Ryuko asked.

"I’ll be going out of town today, Ryuko. I’ll be going over to Nonon’s today," Satsuki said as she gathered a few things into her purse. "Will you be okay by yourself?" Satsuki asked, brushing back some of her short hair.

A small smile graced Ryuko’s lips as Soroi entered the kitchen, handing a gym bag to Satsuki. “Your overnight bag, Lady Satsuki,” Soroi said.

Satsuki smiled, something she had been doing more often. “Thank you, Soroi.” Satsuki said. She and Ryuko had finally given up in trying to get Soroi to stop referring to the two of them as “Lady Satsuki” and “Lady Ryuko”. Satsuki turned to Ryuko, waiting for the younger girl’s response.

"I’ll be fine, sis, Soroi will be here." Ryuko replied with a small grin, earning an affirmative nod from the butler.

"That’s right," Satsuki murmured, picking up her bags just as Uzu had entered the kitchen, running his hand through his bed head.

"Hmm? Leaving somewhere Satsuki?" Uzu asked with a yawn. He walked over to Ryuko, stealing a strip of bacon off her plate.

"A-Ah! Hey!" Ryuko whined. Uzu grunted as Ryuko elbowed his gut.

Satsuki nodded. “Yes, I’m going over to Nonon’s today. Would you like to join?” She asked.

Uzu scoffed, his brows furrowing. “No thanks, I’d rather not have a headache today.” He grumbled, chewing angrily on the bacon.

A small chuckle escaped Satsuki’s lips. “No, I suppose not. Did you sleep well, Uzu?” She asked, watching Ryuko and Uzu squabble.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you, your couch is actually… Really comfortable," Uzu managed as he tried to keep his bacon away from Ryuko’s hands.

"I’ll be going now, I have to catch the morning train." Satsuki said. She and Soroi made to exit the kitchen when Satsuki stopped in her tracks, looking over at Uzu and Ryuko. "Uzu," she called.

The green haired male looked over to Satsuki questioningly. He watched as the elder sister motioned for him to follow her as she walked to the front door, Soroi seeing her out. Uzu put the rest of his unfinished bacon strip into Ryuko’s mouth, earning a small whining noise from the girl as her cheeks flushed red. Curiously, Ryuko watched as Uzu followed Satsuki and Soroi to the front door. She waited for their return but returned her attention to her food when she decided that they were taking too long.

"Bye Ryuko!" Satsuki called into the apartment.

"Ah, bye!" Ryuko managed, her mouth stuffed with food. She heard the door close and Uzu and Soroi returned to the kitchen shortly after.

Uzu took an open spot at the table beside Ryuko. “I’ll prepare a plate for you, Master Uzu.” Soroi spoke up.

Uzu nodded, stealing another slice of bacon from Ryuko. “Ah, thank you.” He said to Soroi, grinning at Ryuko as she glared at him.

A short huff escaped Ryuko’s lips as Soroi set down a plate for Uzu. As he dug into his food, Ryuko swiped a strip of bacon from his own plate. Uzu looked up and shot the girl a glare. Ryuko merely grinned in response. “So?” Ryuko asked, finishing up the last remaining portion on her plate.

Uzu looked up in between chewing his food. “Hmm? So what?” He asked curiously.

"Sis called you over and you stayed over there for quite some time. Did you get in trouble?" Ryuko taunted, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Psh, me? Get in trouble? As if," he remarked.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

Uzu paused mid chew. He hesitated for a moment before he continued. “Nothing important,” he grumbled under his breath. He looked up just in time to see Ryuko cross her arms over her chest, looking at him with an expression that could only be read as her not believing him. He sighed. “Really, it wasn’t anything important,” he defended.

Ryuko nodded her head. “Mhmm, sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Are you heading back today?” Ryuko asked, leaning back in her chair.

Uzu nodded, nearly finished with his food. “Mm, I have classes tomorrow. I’d rather not head back though,” he grumbled.

Ryuko raised her brow. “Why is that?”

Uzu paused, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his palm as he looked at Ryuko. “I have fun here. You’re here,” he murmured. Ryuko flushed and averted her gaze. She was glad that Soroi had slipped out of the kitchen before they had this conversation. Uzu chuckled at her reaction before he placed his plate in the sink, excusing himself to get ready for the day.

—-

Ryuko noted the way that Uzu kept repeatedly checking his watch. He had been doing that for the last ten minutes. “Something wrong?” Ryuko finally asked, turning her eyes back to the video game that she was playing.

"Huh? Yeah, I’m fine." Uzu replied distractedly.

"Leaving soon?"

"Yeah, maybe another ten or twenty minutes before I should leave to catch my train," Uzu murmured before he reached for the spare controller. "Hey, let’s play a round?" He suggested, turning to her with a smirk on his face. Ryuko glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She knew that look, it meant he had a challenge.

"Oh? What’s the catch, Sanageyama?" She asked.

Uzu chuckled. “You know me too well, Matoi. Loser does whatever the winner requests?” He suggested.

A smirk appeared on Ryuko’s lips, similar to the one already on Uzu’s face. “You’re on,” Ryuko said, switching to versus mode.

—-

"Hah!" Uzu yelled, his avatar landing the final blow onto Ryuko’s.

"Ah crap!" Ryuko yelled in frustration. She groaned in defeat as the word "Winner!" appeared on the TV screen, signaling the end of their match and her defeat.

Uzu laughed victoriously as he stood to his feet. “You’re losing it, Matoi,” Uzu taunted as Ryuko stood alongside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I just went easy on you," she grumbled, watching the male as he collected his already packed bags.

"Sure you did, Matoi." He laughed as Ryuko walked him to the door. He opened the door and stepped outside before he turned back to Ryuko, victorious smile on his lips. "Thanks for letting me crash here for the night, Matoi. I’ll see you the next time I come back." He said.

Ryuko nodded, leaning on the door frame. “No problem. When is the next time you’re coming back, Sanageyama?”

Uzu shrugged. “Don’t know, but I’ll try and make it home as soon as possible so you won’t miss me too much.” He teased as Ryuko rolled her eyes in response. “Speaking of which, I won our match remember? You have to do something that I want,” he reminded.

Ryuko nodded. “That’s right. So? What will it be, Sanageyama?” She asked, brow raised curiously.

Uzu grinned at her. “Next time I come back to visit, go out with me,” he said, cheeks flushed.

"Huh? Go out?" She asked.

"You know, a date." Uzu said, his cheeks stained a faint shade of pink.

Ryuko flushed red and she averted her eyes. “A-Ah… Alright, we’ll go on one…” She murmured, causing a wide grin to appear on Uzu’s face. “You’re a jerk, you know.” Ryuko grumbled.

"Huh? How so?"

Ryuko looked back at him, her cheeks nearly matching the same shade of red as the streak in her hair. “Asking me out on a date and then making me wait.” She grumbled. “You’d better come back soon,”

Uzu smiled. “Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll see you then, Matoi.” He said and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Ryuko’s cheek. She flushed a deeper shade of red and nodded when Uzu pulled back to grin at her.

"See you then," she murmured before Uzu turned and departed. When he was out of sight, Ryuko let a small sigh escape her lips before she slowly closed the door.

—-

"It’s happened, Lady Satsuki." Soroi said quietly. "Master Uzu asked Lady Ryuko out on a date," he relayed.

"Ohh?" Satsuki asked as she turned to Nonon who was sitting beside her, Satsuki’s phone was set to speakerphone so Nonon could listen as well. "Good for him, I didn’t expect him to ask so quickly." Satsuki shared, a small smile on her face.

"It’s about time that wild monkey asked Matoi out." Nonon remarked.

Satsuki chuckled before she turned back to her phone. “I’ll have to congratulate Uzu later, thank you for the update, Soroi,” Satsuki said before she hung up. She turned to Nonon, who was currently on her own phone. “What are you doing, Nonon?” Satsuki asked curiously.

"Texting the monkey, I’m gonna tell him that it’s about time he asked out Matoi. I’m surprised that Matoi didn’t ask him out herself," Nonon said. Satsuki smiled softly chuckling as she leaned back in the couch.

"I don’t know about that. Knowing those two, they probably wouldn’t have made any moves unless we forced them to go out on a date with each other," Satsuki voiced.

Nonon chuckled. “That sounds like fun, we should have done that instead.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko huffed and checked the time once again. Was she early? Was she late? Did she get the day wrong? She bit her lip and checked the calendar on her phone, looking through the events that she had bookmarked for herself.

No, the date was right and so was the time. Brushing back some hair that had fallen over her eyes, Ryuko looked around the street. She hated waiting, watching all the people pass her by while she just stood there. What she hated more than waiting were the clothes that she was wearing.

As per Satsuki's request, Ryuko wore a short, sleeveless red babydoll dress with a white bow that tied around the waist.

She hated waiting there and she hated waiting there in her dumb dress. So that begged the question, where the hell was her date?

An incessant ringing noise snapped Ryuko out of her trance before she reached for her phone, answering whoever was calling her. "Sanageyama?" She said into the phone.

"M-Matoi!" Sanageyama said, his voice sounding breathless. "Sorry, sorry, I mixed up the destination... And I ended up in... The wrong place!" Sanageyama panted. Ryuko registered the sound of rapid footsteps on the other side of the phone, eventually piecing together than Sanageyama was out of breath from running.

Ryuko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You know, you're not selling yourself all that well for a first date..."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!"

Ryuko shook her head. "It's alright. Want to me to meet up with you-"

"No!" Sanageyama interrupted. "You stay right there, just give me twenty minutes! I'll be over there in no time!"

"Twenty minutes? You're already an hour late!" Ryuko huffed.

"I know, already! I'm on the opposite side of town!"

"Opposite side? How did you-"

"I'm bad with directions alright?!" Sanageyama yelled. "Just stay there, I'll be there soon!"

Ryuko sighed, leaning back against the wall of the cafe where she and Sanageyama were supposed to meet an hour ago. "Fine. I'll be right here." She said finally.

She heard Sanageyama breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I'll be there soon." He said, and she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

\---

"Ma-Matoi!"

Ryuko looked up just in time to see Sanageyama stop in his tracks a few feet in front of her. His hair and clothes were disheveled, his jacket was halfway off his shoulders, and in his hand was a clutched, nearly mangled flower. He stared at her, his eyes wide as his chest heaved in an effort to catch his breath.

Slightly uncomfortable under his stare, Ryuko finally spoke up. "Uh, Sa-Sanageyama... You-" she stopped and squeaked in surprise when Sanageyama approached her and pulled her into a tight hug. "U-Uh... S-Sanageyama?" Ryuko muttered, her cheeks flushing red. Finally, or maybe too soon for her liking, Sanageyama pulled back and looked down at Ryuko.

"... You look really cute." He shared dumbly. The pair flushed and Sanageyama took a step back from Ryuko, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I mean... Here." He grumbled and handed Ryuko the single blue flower in his hand.

Ryuko smiled softly before she took the flower into her hands. "There were more, but I... Kinda dropped them on the way here when I was running..." He admitted as Ryuko looked him up and down.

"That explains the dirt smudges," Ryuko smirked, noting the faint and minimal dirt smudges on his jeans. Ryuko's eyes flicked back and forth between Sanageyama and the cafe. "Shall we head inside?" Ryuko asked, finally turning to Sanageyama.

The green haired male blinked in surprise before grinning. "Yeah, let's."

\---

Sanageyama propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked at Ryuko, who currently sat across from him. He sipped gently on his hot chocolate, careful not to burn his tongue. He made sure to wait a while for the drink to cool before he drank it. A small smile made its way onto his lips as he watched Ryuko eat her cake, his features softening slightly. He never pegged her for a sweets kind of girl.

"What?" Ryuko's voice snapped Sanageyama out of his trance. He blinked and turned to her, looking at her in confusion.

He blinked dumbly for a moment before collecting his thoughts. "Erm... Nothing. H-How's the cake?" Sanageyama asked, his eyes dropping to stare at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"It's good, would you like to try some?" Ryuko offered and Sanageyama looked up to see Ryuko holding her spoon towards him, some cake scooped onto the spoon. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink, Sanageyama leaned forward and captured the spoon in his lips. He pulled back, chewing his food and and desperately trying to suppress the glowing blush on his face. Ryuko smiled and watched him as he chewed, his gaze focused on anything that wasn't her. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"It's really sweet," he shared after swallowing. "But it's good." 

Ryuko smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Glad you liked it. Shall we get out of here?" She asked as Sanageyama looked up from his hot chocolate. He nodded to her and the pair stood before the left the cafe.

\---

"Where should we go now?" Sanageyama asked as he and Ryuko stood on the sidewalk just outside of the cafe they were in just earlier.

"Did you have something planned in mind?" Ryuko replied, looking up at Sanageyama.

The green haired male looked down at his watch, his brows furrowing. "I promised Satsuki that I'd bring you home by 6 for dinner... It's 5 right now." He grumbled and turned to Ryuko. "You... Don't want to head home right now, do you?" He asked unsurely.

Ryuko shook her head. "N-No, I still want to hang out with you..." She admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

Sanageyama grinned and nodded his head towards the center of the shopping district. "Why don't we walk around for a bit before I drop you off?" He suggested, earning a nod from Ryuko. The pair turned and headed toward the heart of the district, walking side by side.

\---

Sanageyama listened and watched as Ryuko pointed to a few shops of her interest. A pastry shop, a shop with cute clothes up for sale, another pastry shop... Sanageyama wasn't giving all his attention to Ryuko, to be entirely honest. Most of the time he was just nodding when Ryuko made a comment about the store they just passed and he would occasionally give a comment or two.

His attention was elsewhere. His eyes repeatedly looked down at Ryuko's idle hand, the one closest to his own. He flushed red and subtly reached out, his fingers brushing against the palm of her hand. Surprised, Ryuko flinched and pulled her hand away from Sanageyama and looked at him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She stammered, her cheeks red.

"Tr-Trying to hold your hand..." Sanageyama answered.

"Well, wh-what if I don't want to hold hands...?" She asked. "A-At least not yet, anyway..." She muttered the last part under her breath, hoping that Sanageyama didn't hear her.

Sanageyama bit his lip and pulled his hand away from Ryuko. "Sorry, Matoi... We're on a date, so I thought we could... But I still do want to hold hands with you," he shared, both his and Ryuko's cheeks matching the same shade of red. After a bit of contemplation, Sanageyama held his pinky out to Ryuko. Confused, Ryuko looked between Sanageyama and his little finger.

"Hold my pinky," he said. Ryuko linked his little finger with his, a little unsurely. Sanageyama grinned, his cheeks still red. "Is this okay, Matoi? We're not holding hands, but..." He trailed off, showing Ryuko their linked pinkies.

Ryuko nodded, a shy smile gracing her lips. "Mm, I like this," she admitted.

\---

Sanageyama leaned down, his eyes locked on a particular necklace with a scissor blade pendant. It was a little odd in taste, considering it was only half of a scissor blade, clearly resembling Ryuko's own scissor blade. "Matoi," Sanageyama turned around and called to the girl. She stopped whatever she was doing and crossed the store to join him by the necklace.

"What do you think of this?" Sanageyama asked, turning his attention back to the scissor blade necklace.

Ryuko looked between Sanageyama and the necklace. "It's... Interesting. Why?" She asked as Sanageyama pulled the necklace off the rack, holding it by Ryuko's neck. He cocked his head to the side, examining how the necklace might look on her.

"Do you like it?" Sanageyama asked, checking Ryuko's face for her reaction. She nodded, looking down at the necklace.

"I do, it's nice." She said, taking the necklace from his hand.

"We'll get it then," Sanageyama said, checking his wallet.

Ryuko looked up any opened her mouth to protest when someone spoke up before her. "Oh, did you like this necklace, young man?" It was the middle aged woman who ran the store. Sanageyama and Ryuko turned to the woman in surprise.

"Er, yeah, actually. I was going to get it for her," Sanageyama admitted, pointing to Ryuko. 

The woman smiled at the pair. "Well, you two make a very cute couple," the woman said, causing Sanageyama and Ryuko to blush. The woman looked at the necklace in Ryuko's hand. "Wait just a moment," she said, and turned back to the necklace rack, her fingers searching through the vast array of necklaces. Ryuko and Sanageyama shared an unsure glacé at each other when the woman finally turned back to them, holding another necklace with a scissor blade pendant.

The woman smiled triumphantly, showing the pair the necklace in her hand. "There we go, I knew we had a matching pair somewhere in the rack." She said, smiling up at Sanageyama. 

"It's a set, you know... One for her," she said, looking over at Ryuko. 

"And one for you," she said, placing the necklace into Sanageyama's hand. Sanageyama and Ryuko shared a surprised look before they turned back to the woman. "For half off, of course." She said, causing the pair to laugh. 

Sanageyama nodded gratefully, smiling down at the matching necklace in his hand. "We'll take it."

\---

The pair walked down the sidewalk, their pinkies linked as they soaked up the peaceful silence between them. Sanageyama looked up, finally finding that they were now in front of Satsuki and Ryuko's apartment. He gently tugged on Ryuko's pinky, pulling them to a stop in front of the door.

"This is where I drop you off," Sanageyama murmured, looking up at the door. Ryuko nodded, her eyes locked on the door with a slight frown on her features.

"So it is," she replied quietly. She turned to Sanageyama when he pulled away from her and shoved his hands into his pockets. They stood in front of the door, awkwardly shuffling their feet or avoiding eye contact for a moment or so before Sanageyama finally spoke up again.

"I-I had fun, Matoi..." Sanageyama admitted as he toyed with his brand new necklace, his eyes on the door.

Ryuko nodded and looked down at her own necklace. "I did too, Sanageyama." She confessed, touching her fingertips to the scissor blade pendant. She felt Sanageyama place his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up in surprise. Sanageyama leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her lips are soft, was Sanageyama's first thought, and she tasted a lot like the cake they had earlier in the cafe. He didn't mind how sweet the cake tasted this time.

Slowly, he pulled back, their cheeks both the same shade of red. "Uh..." He began dumbly, his eyes searching Ryuko's surprised ones. "G-Good night, Matoi..." He said and pulled back, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

Blinking herself out of her trance, Ryuko nodded. "Erm, right... G-Good night, Sanageyama-"

"Uzu," the green haired male interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Uzu," he repeated. "I want you to call me 'Uzu'." He requested.

Ryuko nodded. "Er, then g-good night... U-U-Uzu..." She said, his first name foreign on her lips, but to him it was like music to his ears.

A grin appeared on Uzu's lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good night... Ryuko," he said and Ryuko could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. He flashed her one last grin before he headed back up the sidewalk. When he was out of sight, Ryuko let out a small sigh before she headed inside.

"I'm home," Ryuko breathed as she entered the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, welcome home, Ryuko. How was the date?" Satsuki asked when Ryuko entered the living room, noting the small smile on her younger sister's face.

Ryuko smiled at her sister, her fingertips touching her scissor blade pendant. "It was really nice. I had a great time..." Ryuko said. "Speaking of which, how did you know about the date?" Ryuko asked.

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" Satsuki smirked, sipping calmly on her tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Satsuki smiled, smoothing out Ryuko's hair, tucking a loose strand behind her younger sister's ear. "I'll be right back, Ryuko. I'm going to go check on the others." Satsuki said, earning a nod from Ryuko. The elder sister turned her attention to Mako, who was standing beside Ryuko, gushing and chatting excitedly. "Mako, will you keep an eye on Ryuko for me?" Satsuki requested.

Mako beamed and turned to Satsuki. "Mm! I'll keep a good eye on her for you, Satsuki-chan!" Mako reassured her.

Satsuki nodded gratefully. She wrapped her shawl loosely around her shoulders before she exited the room and closed the door behind. She turned on her heel and walked gracefully down the hall, her heels clicking with each step.

She turned the corner, heading down the next hall over when the sound of muffled yelling entered her ears. Satsuki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly before she quickly headed over to the door. She knocked once, only for the volume of yelling to increase. She sighed again and entered the room. She blinked in surprise, seeing Uzu being restrained and held a few feet off the ground by Ira. Nonon and Houka were standing a few feet away from them, yelling at Uzu.

"Let me go, let me go!" Uzu yelled, struggling in Ira's hold.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sanageyama!" Ira boomed, his brows furrowing as Uzu continued to struggle in an attempt to free himself.

Nonon stamped her foot on the ground. "Calm down, you wild monkey!"

"Aren't we a little old for nicknames, Nonon?" Houka spoke up, straightening his tie.

Nonon turned to him, shooting him a glare. "Shut it, dog." She grumbled before she turned back to Uzu. "Anyway, calm down, monkey! What's wrong with you?" Nonon said, glaring at Uzu.

Uzu shot daggers at Nonon. "Nothing is wrong! I'm completely calm! Entirely calm! What makes you think that I'm not?!" Uzu rushed out, kicking his legs in an attempt to escape his hold. "Let me down! I--!"

"Is something the matter, Uzu?" Satsuki interrupted, a small smile on her lips. Seeing the four of them bickering reminded her of their days back at Honnoji Academy. Silence flooded the room and the four turned to Satsuki.

"Sa-Satsuki..." Uzu murmured in disbelief, his eyes wide.

Satsuki nodded to him before she turned to Ira. "Would you please let him down, Ira? So long as Uzu promises to not run away," Satsuki said, sending the green haired male a warning glare. Uzu nodded frantically and Ira let him down, trusting that Satsuki had tamed the wild monkey. Satsuki walked over to Uzu, straightening out his clothes for him.

Nonon skipped over, deciding to help out as well by fixing Uzu's hair. "Satsuki-chan," Nonon said, grabbing her friend's attention. "How's Ryuko-chan?" She asked.

Satsuki let a small smile appear on her face as she snuck a glance at Uzu, who was visibly shaking. "She's quite excited, actually." Satsuki shared as she and Nonon stepped back to examine their work. They both nodded approvingly and Uzu flushed.

"She... She's excited?" Uzu spoke up after a moment.

Satsuki nodded. "Quite. She told me she woke up two hours earlier than she actually needed to because she couldn't sleep. She said that she's been waiting for this day for quite some time," Satsuki said, adjusting the shawl that was falling from her shoulders. "Gather your courage, Uzu. We start in five minutes." Satsuki said before she left the room. Houka, Ira, and Nonon also took this as their cue to leave, following Satsuki out the door.

Uzu nodded gratefully, quietly murmuring a "thank you" under his breath before the door closed behind his friends. He took in a few deep breaths, pacing the room as he did so. He moved to run his hand through his hair but stopped short, remembering that Nonon would probably kill him after all the work she went through to fix his hair after his little fit earlier. He took in another deep breath and exhaled before he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

\---

"Good to know that you didn't run," Houka whispered as he leaned over to Uzu. The green haired male shook his head and scoffed, rolling his eyes. The two nearly flinched when Ira, beside Houka, shushed them.

"Be quiet, you two," Ira scolded under his breath.

Uzu turned his head and glanced at Ira. "Are you really going to yell at the groom on his big day?" Uzu asked, smirk dancing on his lips. Ira opened his mouth to make a retort but he stopped short when a familiar melody began to play, signaling the arrival of the the blushing bride. Uzu's eyes widened as he turned his attention to the double doors where his future wife would be walking through.

Time slowed as he saw Ryuko walk through the door, escorted by Barazo Mankanshoku who had become a father figure to her. Uzu's eyes met Ryuko's and she smiled at him. To him, it felt like no one else but he and she were in the room, in the entire world.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her strapless white dress, long train flowing behind her. Her bangs were brushed to the side and her hair was left down. A tiara sat on her head, the veil flowing from it, and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Long white gloves were donned on her arms, rising more than halfway up her upper arm, and a silver necklace rested on her clavicle.

Ryuko blushed, murmuring a thank you to Barazo as he handed her over to Uzu. The green haired male held his hand out to Ryuko, his cheeks a fair shade of red, as he helped her up the alter. Her hand seemed so small in his and he honestly couldn't tell if it was his hand, hers, or both of their hands that were shaking. She stood across from him, looking absolutely stunning as a small, shy smile graced her lips.

"Hi," she whispered.

Uzu couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his lips. "Hi," he whispered back. "You look amazing, Ryuko." He murmured. 

Ryuko flushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look amazing too, Uzu." Ryuko whispered, her smile widening when's he saw the wide grin appear on Uzu's face.

Uzu gently squeezed Ryuko's hand, smiling as he caught the last bit of the question that the priest had asked him. "I do," Uzu said, his warm smile growing. Ryuko flushed and turned to the priest as he asked her the same question.

"I do," Ryuko replied, noting the way the Uzu had restrained himself from wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her senseless. She wouldn't have minded it if he did do that, to be entirely honest.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before the priest could even finish his sentence, Uzu had scooped Ryuko up in his arms and spun her around before kissed her. Ryuko giggled, wrapping her arms around Uzu's shoulders as she kissed him over and over and over, the guests clapping and congratulating them in the background.

After what seemed like an eternity, Uzu finally set Ryuko down. Ryuko reached up, cupping her husband's face and brought him down for another kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him fondly. "I love you, Uzu Sanageyama," Ryuko said, resting her forehead against his.

Uzu smiled, hugging Ryuko closely to him. "I love you too, Ryuko Sanageyama," he murmured, kissing her lips once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home," Uzu called into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He stretched his arms, letting out a yawn.

"Welcome home," he heard Ryuko call from somewhere in the apartment.

Uzu rolled his sore neck as he began to undo his tie. "Where are you at, babe?" Uzu called.

"Bathroom," Ryuko responded and Uzu changed his destination from the couch to the bathroom. He knocked and peeked inside to see Ryuko sitting at the edge of the bathtub, dressed in only a thin red bathrobe. She turned to him, the tips of her fingers immersed in the bathwater. "Hi," she smiled at him as he walked over to her.

Uzu leaned down, kissing Ryuko before he squatted in front of her, running his hands up and down her thighs. "I'm gonna take bath right now. Want to join?" Ryuko asked, running her fingers through Uzu's green hair.

"Of course. Help me out a bit?" He asked and stood to his full height, his tie falling to the floor. Ryuko grinned and stood as well, kissing him as her hands got to work on his shirt. Uzu's clothes fell to the floor one by one before Ryuko's robe joined them on the floor. They slid into the bath and Ryuko turned off the water, making sure that the water didn't overflow.

A content sigh escaped Ryuko's lips as Uzu pulled her in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest as his arms wound around her waist. "How was work, babe?" Ryuko asked, her hand linking with Uzu's as he placed kiss after kiss on her neck and shoulder.

"Mm," he groaned. "Tiresome. But it wasn't all bad, some of those kids show some real potential." Uzu murmured against her skin. Uzu got a job as a PE teacher, mainly running the kendo club. Eventually, he and Ryuko found a place of their own, moving out of the apartment that she had once shared with Satsuki.

"That's good." Ryuko said, her eyes closing. They sat in blissful silence for a couple of moments, with Uzu kissing the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. "Babe?" Ryuko said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hmm?" Uzu asked, pulling his lips away from Ryuko to look at her.

She bit her lip. Opening and closing her mouth several times as though she were going to say something, but no words came out. "What do you think of another person living in the apartment with us?" Ryuko asked, chancing a glance at Uzu.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Like... Someone move in with us? If this is about Nonon, I'd really prefer if she didn't live with us. I mean, I know she and Houka are looking for a place to live and all but I'd really not like to come home, knowing that Nonon and Houka live with us. I don't hate them or anything but I know they do it, like a lot. Houka told me and I don't feel particularly comfortable knowing that they'll be doing it in the next room over-"

"What?! No!" Ryuko replied, giving her husband an incredulous look. "I... No. No, they're not moving in with us. I meant..." She trailed off, frowning when her words escaped her again.

Blushing, she grabbed his hand that was on her waist before she guided it down to her lower abdomen. Uzu furrowed his brows in confusion again. "What are you..." He glanced between where Ryuko had out his hand and Ryuko's nervous face. After a moment, his brows rose up as realization dawned upon him.

"Ryuko, are you...?" He trailed off, looking at his wife. "Pregnant?"

Flushing and biting back a smile, Ryuko nodded. A split second later, Uzu spun her around so that she was facing him and he enveloped her in a tight hug. Ryuko giggled, her arms winding around Uzu's shoulders. "I take it that you like this?" She asked and pulled back to look at him.

"Like this? I love it!" Uzu said, moving his hand down to her stomach again. Ryuko smiled, noticing the way that Uzu's eyes shined brilliantly. "This is so great, Ryuko! We're gonna have a kid!" Uzu said before kissing Ryuko senselessly.

Ryuko giggled against him, running her fingers through his now wet hair. Uzu pulled back, grinning widely as he cupped Ryuko's face in his hands. "I love you, Ryuko." He said, resting his forehead against hers. 

A soft smile appeared on Ryuko's face as she traced Uzu's jaw. "I love you too, Uzu." She said, smiling at him as she felt him rub small circles on her stomach.

"We're gonna be a family." He murmured happily. Ryuko nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

"Yeah," she said, a small smile on her lips. "A family."

 

FIN.


End file.
